This invention is directed toward an interchangeable and detachable earring assemblage comprising individual and separable earring units which can all be of the same size and shape or of different sizes and shapes enabling the earring units to be mixed or matched depending on the fashion mood of the wearer.
The interchangeable and detachable earring assemblage of the invention is of the type generally referred to as modular jewelry. Typically, such modular jewelry comprises elements of various shapes, sizes and configurations which permits the user to pre-select desired elements for wear. In addition to being aesthetic and functional, such elements should also be easy to assemble and comfortable to wear.
Prior attempts to provide modular jewelry, particularly modular earring units, have been limiting in that the wearer has been confined to assembling elements that are either all of the same shape, size and configuration, or are difficult to assemble, or are uncomfortable to wear.